Realizations
by inkexplosions
Summary: Haru realizes he is quite infatuated with the cat. What does Kyo think?
1. Skipping

This is my first attempt at a FB fanfic.

KyoxHaru (because it's the best pairing)

Rated: M for language and sexual events (happening later)

Disclaimer: I don't own FB, :/

I apologize for any OOCness.

I would love it if you gave me some ideas/critics.

So, read and review pretty please! ^^

* * *

Haru tapped his fingers against his desk silently. He stared stoically out the window towards the school courtyard. There have got to be better ways to waste seven hours than school. He sighed. His fingers moving quietly; removing his rings, then putting them back. His mind wandered farther and farther away from the trigonometry problems on the board. He ran his fingers through his hair, calculating the time until lunch. Twelve minutes. He looked around the room. Everyone was in their own little world, except a few girls who would look at him and giggle. Damn females.

Momiji swiveled in his chair to face him. "Are you going to Shigure's house after school?" he asked excitedly.

Haru shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe." Momiji was about to say something when the bell rang. Haru stood up and stretched his lean body, resulting in a few giggles. He grabbed his bag and walked into the hallway. He walked towards the senior classes. * He moseyed into the classroom where his cousins ate lunch. After greeting everyone he took a seat next to Kyo, who looked particularly pissed.

"What's up with him?" Haru asked the group.

Uo snorted. "Carrottop is mad that the Prince got a better grade than him."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! ONE POINT, DAMNIT!" Kyo yelled before storming out of the room.

Tohru, the worry wart, asked "Should someone go after him?" Worry clearly plastered upon her face.

Yuki shook his head, "Let the idiot go."

Haru stood up, "I'll go." He made his way out of the classroom. He figured the cat wasn't far. _If I was a cat where would I go? Heights. Hm, the roof? Yeah, I'll check there first._ Haru thought to himself. He looked around. _Now, where is the roof?_

---

Kyo sighed and leaned against the railing of the roof. _Why is the damned rat better than me at EVERYTHING?!_ He thought, frustrated. "Fuck," he muttered to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair. His future is getting more and more depressing as the days go by. All the others are looking forward to graduation. He angrily wiped away the tears that snuck out_. I can't fucking cry! FUCK._ He mentally yelled.

---

Haru stood in the doorway leading to the roof and watched the cat. He'd never seen the boy so mentally distraught. His demeanor was much different than his normal angry being. Haru watched silently as the older boy's body slumped down. The cow made his way towards Kyo as quietly as possible. He sat downs swiftly next to his cousin.

"What the fuck are you doing here, ya damn cow?" Kyo demanded without so much as glancing towards the boy.

"Admiring the view," the ox answered languidly. He directed his gaze toward the forest below. Kyo snorted, turning his head away to wipe his face on his sleeve. Hopefully the ox was too dumb to notice his current state.

Finally he replied, "I thought cows didn't like heights."

The younger boy let a small smile grace his face, "They don't." Kyo shook his head but said nothing. The boys sat in silence until they heard the bell chime signaling the end of lunch.

Haru studied his cousin's face. Kyo definitely had a certain beauty to his fiery features. _Why didn't I ever notice before? _Kyo could feel Haru's eyes on him. He refused to look at the younger boy.

"Are you going to go to class?" Kyo asked in an irritated tone.

"If you do, yeah," the cow responded.

Kyo sighed, "Well, I'm not." The boy stood and brushed himself off.

"Where are you going then?"

"I'm just gonna go home, why do you care?" he snapped.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't fucking know!" the cat yelled, "because I'm the cat," he added under his breath. The tears were threatening to come again. He turned and started walking towards the door. Haru pushed himself off the ground and followed the older boy. They had made it all the way to the front gates of the school before Kyo turned and glared at Haru.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he inquired.

"Following you," he stated simply.

"I KNOW THAT!" yelled the enraged boy.

"Then why did you ask?" the boy mused.

"I want to know WHY YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME!"

"Because I hate school."

Kyo threw his arms up in frustration. "Fine, whatever. Just be quiet," he instructed as he stomped away with the younger boy in tow.

The walk to Shigure's was silent. The boys quickly made their way along the trail. They reached the house in very little time. Kyo opened the door to find the house empty. Good, he thought, no damned dog. He toed off his shoes and walked up the stairs, forgetting Haru was there. Haru, on the other hand, had to sit down and unlace his boots. After finishing his task he wandered up stairs to see where Kyo had gotten off to.

He walked through an open door he assumed to be Kyo's, but there was no sign of the cat. He looked around and noticed Kyo's school clothes thrown carelessly on the ground. Haru's brow furrowed, where would Kyo be without his clothes? _Heh_. The young boys mind wandered into dirty territory, imagining his older cousin naked. He sat down on the cat's bed and laid back. He heard the shower shut off shortly afterwards. _Oh, that made sense._

A few minutes later Kyo walked in the bedroom with only a pair of briefs** on with a towel around his shoulders. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he screamed when he noticed the ox.

"Admiring the view," the cow said, amused.

"Fucking pervert!" Kyo yelled, throwing his towel at his cousin. "Get out!"

"Why, kitty?" the ox teased.

"Don't fucking call me that!" the older boy seethed as he jumped on top of his cousin, grabbing him by the collar.

Haru couldn't concentrate on the cat's threats. All he could think of was his cousin's nearly naked form on top of his. Why in the world is this turning me on? Oh god. Haru's eyes wandered down Kyo's naked torso, his almost perfect abs, down towards his neatly conceal package.

Kyo's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"Holy FUCK! YOU PERVERT!" Kyo yelled, jumping off the boy.

"Damn, I was just getting to the good parts," Haru mumbled to himself. Kyo quickly pulled his clothes on and stormed out of the room.

* * *

* I don't know what they call the classrooms, I apologize.

** I don't know if Kyo wears briefs, but they are sexier than boxers. haha.


	2. Rainy Day Blues

So, here's chapter two. I hope it's good. I apologize for OOC-ness.

I tried to make it longer than the first chapter, but I don't know how well that worked out.

I'd really like your feedback! Criticism is encouraged, please.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kyo fell back onto the couch and grumbled. Damned Ox. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He started to doze and daydream. Stoney-gray eyes, half lidded. Haru's flushed face. The way the younger boy's body was splayed beneath his.

"What the fuck!" he yelled at himself angrily. Why the hell am I thinking of that!? The feline rubbed his face vigorously as if trying to scrub away the thoughts. What the fuck is wrong with me? he thought with a sigh. The boy stood up slowly and made his way into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge to reveal very little. A milk carton, some leftover leek stew. _Sick._ The cat grabbed the milk and popped it open. He tilted his head back and drank the last of it. _We need to go to the store_, he thought.

"I don't understand how you guys drink that stuff," a voice said from behind Kyo.

"Shut up, Haru. You don't drink it 'cause you're the goddamn cow," spat the feline.

"Well duh," the ox responded. The younger boy smirked at his cousin's agitated look. Haru sat at the dining table and rested his chin on his hands.

Kyo sat down across the table from the ox. The bovine studied his features. _He really is beautiful, _thought the cow, _maybe more so than Yuki. _His eyes were so vibrant and expressive, but so very sad. The fire that once burned in those deep crimson orbs was almost extinguished by the pain and udder sadness. _Why is he so sad?_

The young feline was always angry but the ox had never seen him so melancholy. Not since his mother died, and that only lasted so long. The older boy's behavior worried the ox.

Outside there was a clap of thunder, soon after the soft hum of the rain could be heard. Kyo yawned and stretched. The rain always made him sleepy.

"I hate the rain," he mumbled.

"Me too," replied the ox, gazing out the window.

"I'm so tired," Kyo said quietly as he left the dining room, headed to his room. The ox was almost hypnotized by the rain. Kyo ascended the stairs slowly. He hated the way the rain made him feel. He stumbled into his bedroom and fell onto the bed like he had lost all ability to walk. He wrapped himself in the blanket and closed his eyes. Soon, he was sound asleep.

Haru continued to watch the rain in a daze for a while. The entire time the only thing on his mind was that beautifully depressed kitten. He smiled to himself. _I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful he really is._

Haru abandoned his post at the dining table to find the cat. He sauntered his way upstairs. He found Kyo's room and knocked. No Answer. He knocked again and peeked inside.

The sight brought a small smile to his face. A very adorable sleeping kitten. Not literal kitten, mind you. Just Kyo. The ox pulled his shirt over his head and climbed into the bed next to Kyo. _He is too tired to notice, _smirked Haru. He snuggled up to the cat's backside and yawned. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

---

"WHAT THE FUCK HARU!?" Kyo screamed as he jumped off the bed. Haru rolled over and grumbled. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" he yelled at the sleepy ox.

"I'm sleeping," the boy replied. _Those moments snuggled against the kitten were so worth it, _he smiled to himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kyo yelled as he stormed out of his room for the second time that day. Kyo walked downstairs angrily, avoiding the others on his way out the door. He didn't care about the rain, he needed some time. It was just sprinkling now. He walked for a bit until he got to a small clearing that had become his safe haven in the past weeks.* He sat down against the stump of a large tree and closed his eyes. For once, the rain felt refreshing against his warm skin.

How could Haru just invade his personal space? What upset him even more was the face that he didn't might Haru's presence in his bed. He actually quite enjoyed waking up to the younger boy's face, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Why is this happening all of a sudden? What has changed? _Maybe I'm just desperate for love,_ he thought bitterly.

His mind flashed back to the peacefully sleeping Haru. His exposed chest rising and falling slowly and steadily. Kyo bit the inside of his lip nervously. _What the fuck! Why is he acting like this? Why is he mocking me? Did Yuki put him up to this to embarrass me? FUCK!_

"I guess it doesn't really matter," he spat bitterly. _My future is set. I won't defeat the rat. _Kyo groaned. The rain was getting harder. Soon the boy had turned into a little orange cat. Kyo just laid there inside his black t-shirt; a somewhat shelter from the rain. He slowly drifted off to sleep, which wasn't exactly the best thing to do.

---

Haru yawned and stretched his sore limbs. He got out of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and grabbed his shirt. He put it back on and looked at the alarm clock on Kyo's bedside table. _The others must be home. _He made his way down stairs and was greeted by a worried looking Tohru.

"We were worried when you and Kyo didn't come back!" exclaimed the girl.

"Sorry, we just came here," he mumbled back.

"Oh! That's good! Are you hungry?" she asked, always caring.

"Uh, no. Did you see where Kyo went?"he asked.

"Oh! Yes! He went outside, even though he shouldn't. It's raining!" she rambled on.

"Alright," he grunted, sitting down to put on his shoes.

A minute later he was walking out the door, on his way to find the cat. Problem was, he had no idea where to look. He just set out into the woods, ignoring the rain for the time being. He wandered aimlessly, tripping over roots, scaring small animals. He just kept walking. His sense of direction was almost nonexistent, so he didn't even realize he was walking in circles. That is, until he found himself back at the dog's house.

"Fuck," he fumed. He furrowed his brow and looked at his surroundings. _I'm pretty sure I went that way last time, _he thought as he gazed at a bundle of trees. He turned a little to his left and saw a path. _Hm, maybe that's where I went. _He pondered for a second before heading that way anyway. He followed the worn foot-path for a while. He suddenly stumbled over a fern into a small clearing. After straightening himself out, he peered around the clearing. He'd never seen this before, and he's gotten lost in those woods plenty of times. His ash-colored eyes came across something that didn't fit.

_What is that? _he thought curiously. He walked closer to the items and realized it was the cat's clothing. _What the hell? _He bent down to pick up the other boy's shirt when he realized it was moving. He peeked inside the shirt and saw a small, wet kitten. He scooped the cat and the clothes up in his arms and stood up. He made sure he was on the same path he followed to the clearing and worked his way through the woods.

He reached the house and walked inside and up the stairs without acknowledging any one. He set the kitten down on the bed and grabbed a towel out of the linen closet**. He sat on the bed and pulled the kitten into his lap. He gently dried the cat as well as he could. Haru settled Kyo down on the bed and started pulling off his wet clothes. Tohru appeared at the door.

"Oh dear! Is Kyo alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's probably got a cold now," the ox replied, glancing at the sleeping kitten.

"I'll go make some warm tea!" she rushed downstairs to put the kettle on. Haru finished removing his clothing when Yuki appeared.

The prince smirked, "Dumb cat."

Haru shot a glare at the rat, it was almost unnoticeable on the ox's stoic face. "What do you want, Prince?" the cow asked.

"I want nothing at all," the rat remarked as he left the room, smiling at the ox's stupidity***.

Haru gently sneezed. _Damnit, _he thought, _I'm getting sick. _He crawled under the covers of Kyo's bed in his boxers. He pulled the cat close to his body and closed his eyes. He had just started to drift to sleep when he heard a small poof. He opened his eyes and found a still sleeping, naked Kyo.

Haru gazed at the beautiful boy's body. It was perfectly toned and soft. The cat sniffled in his sleep and the ox realized he must be getting sick too. He got up and grabbed some of the cat's clothing. He gently dressed the boy. Kyo's eyes opened hazily.

"What are you doing?" he asked, too tired to be angry.

"I'm making sure you're warm," the ox smiled at the boy. Kyo's brow furrowed and he sneezed. His head fell against the pillow as Haru pulled his sleep pants over his body. Haru smiled as he neared the boy's crotch area. _A conquest for another day, I suppose, _he thought. He tugged Kyo's t-shirt over his head. Tohru reappeared with the tea.

"I've never seen him like this! Maybe I should call Hatori," she thought outloud.

Haru took a sip of tea, "Yeah, probably." He surveyed the kitten. His skin was paler than usual and his cheeks were tinged pink. He gently laid his hand upon Kyo's forehead. "He's got a fever," he mumbled, feeling the warmth against his hand. He turned his gaze back to the girl, "Go call Hatori, Kyo is definitely sick, and I'm getting there."

She nodded profusely and rushed out of the room. The ox laid back down next to the kitten and was soon asleep.

* * *

* I made that up.

** I don't know if they have linen closets, but I use mine quite frequently.

*** I hate Yuki, so, I'll probably portray him much meaner than he really is. Sorry.

Please review!


	3. Not an actual chapter

Hey Guys.

So, I started this story with no real story-line in mind, which is making it incredibly difficult to write. I'm so, so sorry it's taken so long to update. Things have been pretty crazy.

_I'm hoping to have the next chapter done by 11/14-11/15._

Again, I apologize.

I started a new story though, with an actual plot-line too! So that one will show up soon, I hope.

**What's a better pairing Kyo/Yuki or Kyo/Shigure?**

Let me know. It's a side pairing, not a main one.

Yeah, Sorry.

I'll update soon.


End file.
